A Messed Up Life
by castiel52
Summary: AU. Dean's life is messed up. Falling in love with someone you're not supposed to fall in love with is messed up too. DESTIEL SLASH.
1. The Winchesters

**_AN: I originally planned on posting this if I have actually finished at least four chapters. Since I don't get motivated, maybe posting this now and making myself feel the pressure of having the need to continue would lead to me getting ideas and be motivated. So, yeah. Also, Sam is the older brother here so that the story would go according to plan. He's six years older than Dean here._  
**

**_Anyways, this is my second story that isn't a one shot. Please review guys. :) It means a lot to me to read them. :)_**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

**A Messed Up Life**

_**The Winchesters...**_

"Caaaasssss..." Dean hissed against Castiel's ear. Castiel groaned and rolled on to his stomach, covering his head with his pillow. "Cas... Wake up..." he hissed once again, trying to sound a little spooky. When he couldn't get a reaction, he quickly pulled him off the bed with ease, dropping the sleeping boy with a loud thud.

"Ugh! Dean!" he grunted as he sat up. He glared at the figure that disturbed him from his peaceful slumber. Dean simply stuck out his tongue with a smirk.

"Mom told me to wake you up, bitch."

"Shut up jerk! Why couldn't you just wake me up the _normal_ way?"

"Because it ain't fun." He snorted. "Hurry up and get up, squirt."

"Ugh! I told you to stop calling me that! You're only two years older than me and may I remind you that I just turned seventeen, jerk!"

Dean snorted again at his little brother's retort. "Puh-lease! You're still a little squirt to me. You're still smaller and I—Woah!" he said and was cut off by his younger brother who tackled him, pinning him on the floor. He sat on his older brother's abdomen, locking his wrists firmly on the floor. He was smiling smugly at his older brother that did his best get up.

"Ugh! Let me go squirt!" Dean struggled some more but failed. Despite Castiel's body being smaller than his, the boy had more upper body strength than he thought. The boy is very athletic anyway—basketball team captain since his sophomore year and one of the star players of soccer ought to mean something about Castiel's strength.

Castiel continued to smile smugly at his brother and slowly leaned down, eyes shining dubiously. Dean blinked and swallowed thickly—fear and _something_ else he can't point out crept up on him. "Don't you dare call me squirt ever again." He whispered to Dean's ear.

"Or what?" Dean asked breathlessly. Damn! His brother can be scary if he wants to.

Castiel simply smirked at the reaction he got from his brother, knowing very well that Dean lost his cool and control at the same time. Slowly, he leaned back up and carefully got off of his brother who was still stiff on the ground. He smiled down at Dean before he strode to the door and out of his room. After Castiel got out, Dean blinked a few times and realized what just happened.

"Castiel!" he shouted as he got up with the realization of how humiliating it was that his younger brother manipulated him that way. "You are dead once I get my hands on you!" he said, running down the stairs.

Castiel ran as well, preventing his older brother from catching him. They ran around the living room for a while—Castiel enjoying that he and his brother were running around the living room and are goofing off like they were still four and six. Dean on the other hand was simply pissed that the younger man defeated him at his own game.

A few laps later around the room, Dean was able to pin Castiel to the ground for a few seconds until the younger man flipped them around which ended up with Castiel straddling Dean underneath—AGAIN.

"Ugh! Let go squirt." Dean demanded as he squirmed underneath.

"Just accept the fact that I am not a 'squirt' anymore, that I'm turning into a man and soon will be off to college."

Dean weakened at his brother's retort. This is Castiel's last year at home. After graduation, he'll be just like Sam—their older brother—going out of the state to either enter Harvard, Stanford or Yale. A lot of prestigious schools all over the country wanted Castiel. He won't (shouldn't) stay to study in the State University at home. There's just so much the world could offer him.

Castiel slowly loosen his grip from his brother's wrist. He tilted his head on one side as his brows furrowed; wondering what brought the sudden change to his brother. "Dean?" he asked softly.

Dean absentmindedly reached for Castiel, pulling him down to hug him. He rested his chin on the crook of the younger man's neck, doing his best to memorize his scent. One of his hands trailed up to his brother's unruly dark hair and played with it, programming into his head how it felt on his hand. Finally, he held his brother closer, keeping in mind that no matter how much they fight, no matter how much they would grow someday, he'd still want his little brother to fit perfectly in his arms.

"Don't go." He whispered softly.

"I have to go to class Dean." Castiel said above a whisper but just as soft.

"That's not what I meant." He whispered back, holding him a little tighter this time.

Castiel sighed and pulled back a little to see his brother's face. Their faces were only a few inches apart, practically breathing each other's air as they searched each other's eyes. "I know." and with that, he slowly got off of his brother and helped him to his feet. They went to the kitchen and were welcomed by John's raised brows as he looked up at the two men who entered.

"What?" Dean asked first.

"Dean, please don't tell me you're _molesting_ your brother again." John said, sounding as if it has been an everyday routine for Dean to tease Castiel during the morning. Castiel chuckled at his side.

"What? He's the one molesting me dad!"

"Right. It was you who seemed to have fallen out of bed with a loud thud in _Castiel's room_ earlier." John retorted with a brow being raised.

"Uh..." was all Dean could mutter.

"It's alright dad, I can always kick his ass." Castiel interjected with a smug tone and smile.

"Watch your words, bitch." Dean said.

"Why don't you watch yours, jerk?" was Castiel's automatic response.

"Boys! Language, please." Mary, their mother, suddenly exclaimed.

"Sorry mom." They muttered in unison, both looking at the floor.

"Wow. I missed seeing the two of you being scolded." A familiar voice said from behind the two boys. They swiftly turned to confirm to whom that voice belonged to. The voice belonged to Sam, their oldest brother.

"Sam!" Castiel exclaimed as he ran to his brother. He literally jumped towards his brother, being caught in mid-air. He kept his legs around his brother's waist while his arms were wrapped around the bigger man's neck. Sam on the other hand supported Castiel's weight by lacing his hands under the younger man.

"Hey sport. Good to see you too. You seemed to have gotten heavier though." He teased, realizing how heavy Castiel has become over the summer break. He seemed to have grown as well and was starting to develop manly muscles. Carrying his baby brother didn't become harder though, it just felt adding weight to his usually light baby brother.

"I don't care. I know you still love me." He replied sweetly, tightening his grip on his brother.

"Of course I do! You're my baby brother!" Sam chuckled while Castiel simply hummed.

"Where's Jess?" he suddenly asked.

"I thought I'm the one you missed?" he teased after he was asked about his girlfriend. He slowly set his brother down but kept his hands on his waist—his brother's hands on his chest.

"Yeah. But I missed Jess too. I miss her fascinating stories, the shine in her eyes when she tells 'em and her enthusiasm that makes her stories alive." He said with a shrug. Someone from behind Sam cleared their throat. Castiel peeked behind Sam, eyes widening and smiling like a five year old. "Jess!"

"Hey Cas!" Jess exclaimed as Castiel let go of Sam, running towards her and caught her by her waist. He lifted her up and twirled around. Jess was giggling as Castiel spun the two of them. When he put her back down on the floor, he hugged her tightly.

"I miss you! I miss you! I miss you! I miss you!" Castiel said and tighten his grip around her. Jess giggled once more and returned the hug.

"I missed you too Cas." She said, ruffling his hair affectionately when he finally thought of letting go.

"Please tell me the two of you will stay here forever." Castiel asked hopefully but teasingly at the same time which made Jess giggle once more, cupping the younger man's cheek and rubbed soothing circles in the process.

"I'd love to but eventually, we'd have to go home. We'll be here for two weeks and we'll spend all of it with you and for you." She said to him lightly as she kissed his cheek. He beamed at the words said by her and hugged her tight once more. He sighed lightly and nuzzled his face against hers.

"**Cassie**," their dad started which made Cas groan lightly at the nick name, "you're going to be late son." John finished. Castiel knew his dad was teasing him as he reluctantly let Jess go to face his father with a pout, brows furrowed as he widened his blue eyes, doing an even more convincing version of his brother's—Sam's—version of the infamous puppy eyes. Both Mary and John were looking at him fondly. And if they were making any noise or uttering any words at all, it would be an 'ahhhh...' John simply knew how to make their youngest son look that adorable and that was added to Mary's reasons for loving the man. Dean on the other hand simply lifted his eyebrows at the youngest Winchester while Sam seemed to want to laugh or chuckle or do anything that a person does when he finds something amusing. Jess simply smiled, a slight amusement and a hint of barely hidden fondness in her eyes.

"Dad..." Castiel whined, prolonging the word and making his pout grow.

"Yes, yes. I know. You're adorable." John teased once more, making Castiel's pout grow slightly but with a barely hidden smile. "Now, you're going to be late for school if you don't start getting ready." He said, seriously this time.

"Actually, my class starts at twelve since I've been taking advanced lessons since my first year." Castiel replied with a shrug, as if losing half of his subjects for final year was actually nothing. "Bobby said so and gave me a different schedule."

"You're serious?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Even I can't understand how that happened." He answered his brother who was looking at him incredulously.

"Wow." Dean breathed out. "So that's a total of how many subjects?" he asked.

"Three subjects, four periods. I lost my Chemistry, both my lecture and laboratory, Mathematics and English."

"Wow. And here I thought Sam and I were good for losing two." He said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I think you just chose the wrong subjects to advance on."

"Wait." Mary finally spoke. "Honey, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, feeling a little guilty for waking his youngest son up.

"I did." Castiel said simply.

"You did?" she asked, truly confused.

"I think it was sometime around last Friday, after we got home from the movies. I said, and I quote, 'Mom, my class starts after lunch break. You don't have to wake me up.'"

Mary was simply confused as she tried to think back to last Friday. She just can't wrap her mind up to the fact that she forgot about that.

"He did mom." Dean finally said.

"Then why didn't you tell me when I asked you to wake him up?" Dean simply shrugged at that.

"I want to see his disturbed face before I go to class myself." he said with a light smirk as he looked back at his younger brother.

"God, Dean, you are such a jerk sometimes." Castiel said incredulously with a roll of his eyes then paused. "No, wait. You're a jerk _all the time_." He said, looking at his brother who now scowled.

"Shut up." Dean muttered and looked away as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Boys, come on, breakfast. Stop arguing, the food's getting cold." Mary scolded the two boys. Both Dean and Castiel sat down on their usual seats. "Sammy, Jess, come on, you too." She added as she sat beside her husband.

"Nah, we had breakfast before we got here. We'll just watch some TV." Sam responded as he ushered Jess to the living room and turned on the TV.

After eating breakfast, Dean took a bath while Castiel helped their mother wash the dishes. He did some chores as well before preparing his clothes and the things he needed for school. Dean left at seven to go to school; John followed at eight to get to the shop. When eleven thirty came, Castiel took a bath, ate his lunch and got ready for school, realizing that he'd have to walk to school because Dean has already gone out..

"Mom, I'm leaving." Castiel called out as he looked for his sneakers.

"Okay son, be careful." Was Mary's response as she cleared the table.

"Hey sport, you need a ride?" Sam asked his little brother as the younger man tied his laces.

"Yes, please." Castiel replied with a wide innocent smile.

"Alright." Sam replied. He pat his thighs once and stood up. "I'll just take Cas to school, wanna come with?" He asked Jess when he got up.

"Nah, I'll just help your mom wash the dishes." She responded with a smile as she stood up as well. "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay. Bye." He said and kissed her goodbye. "Mom, I'll take Cas to school." He told their mother as he went to the front door where Castiel was standing.

"Okay, take care of Cassie." Mary called as she and Jess started washing the dishes.

"Sure thing." Sam called back as he took his jacket with him. "Alright sport, let's get you to school." He told his brother affectionately with a smile as he ruffled his thick dark brown hair.


	2. The Family of Angels

**_AN: Hey guys! Sorry it kind of took a while. Thanks for the ones that gave a review to this fic. It is very much appreciated and yes, I'm now 100% sure I'll be able to finish this because I've finally found the draft I made for this. Yay me! *dances around goofily.* Anyways, *clears throat awkwardly.* thanks so much _Keefer_ and _SupernaturalDCS_ for your review. :)_  
**

**_Anyways, enough said. Enjoy this chapter guys! And don't forget to review. :D_**

**_Love ya'll! *blows kiss to you guys* ;)_**

* * *

**A Messed Up Life**

_**The Family of Angels...**_

"Danny! Come one, hurry up! We'll both be late for our first day!" A man in a black dress shirt and black dress pants called for his younger sister. He had a shoulder bag hanging on his shoulders as his hand clutched his car keys.

"I'm coming Luci!" A voice of a young female—probably around eleven or twelve—called back as she held her backpack. She was wearing a short pink skirt, a white shirt with its sleeves passing her wrists going almost halfway to her hands, a pink sleeveless hoodie and golden brown boots halfway up to her knees. When she got down, her eyes searched the room before they landed on his brother. "Where's Gabe?"

"He doesn't have classes until nine. Now, come on. It's almost a quarter before seven and you still have to look for your classroom." He replied as he started to walk out of their home as the young girl trailed behind him.

The male put his bag on the backseat before he got in the car on the driver's seat. The younger one sat on the passenger side with her bag sitting on her lap. As the older one started his car up and started to drive out of the driveway, the young girl asked a question. "Hey, Luci?" the girl asked in a quiet voice. She got a soft 'hmm?' in reply before she continued. "Can you please tell me again the story of my other big brother?"

The older male tensed at that and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter before he cleared his throat. It hurts to talk about it but he still loved telling her about their late brother, James, even though he was only about eight months old when he died. No. when he _disappeared_.

"Okay. Well, James, or, Jimmy, was an amazing baby boy. The first word he said was my name, Luci, and he was about seven months old at the time. He was reaching out for me that time and then suddenly, he said that word. That two syllable name." He started softly with a fond but sad smile as he drove, staring at a distance as he recalled his little brother…

**Flashback…**

_"Jimmy. Hello little Jimbo, Luci's got a gift for you." an almost nine year old Lucifer said to his six months and a half baby brother who was wiggling his arms as he reached out his little hands towards the older boy while he giggled; the baby's saliva gathering in his mouth, ready to flow out._

_The older boy giggled lightly as the baby reached out for him. Lucifer bent down to get a small teddy bear from his bag. It was small enough so that he could hold it in one hand with no problem but big enough for little Jimmy to need both of his hands to clutch the little toy. He leaned down on the baby's crib as he passed the toy to his baby brother who squealed in delight when he saw the mini bear._

_"Uci!" the baby boy wailed as he shook his little hands forwards and backwards with the toy in his hands. Lucifer simply stared at the little baby, his mouth hanging open. That was little Jimmy's first word. "Uci!" the baby wailed once more, snapping Lucifer out of his stupor. When he got back to his senses, he smiled goofily and ran to out to look for his mother—who was probably playing with little Gabriel—and his father who was probably in his office._

_He went to their father first and called him, a confused Peter trailed behind him when he ran back out towards the living room where his mother—Michelle—was playing with his little brother, Gabriel. The two grownups looked at each other with confusion in their eyes as their oldest son jumped up and down happily. "Come on! Let's go to Jimmy's room. He has something to show you!" he exclaimed excitedly as he quickly ran back to little Jimmy's nursery. His parents, still with confused faces, followed their oldest willingly with Gabriel holding both their hands._

_When they got in the nursery, that's when they heard it. "Uci!" Jimmy squealed as Lucifer played with the baby's little hand. "Uci!" he squealed once more, making the older boy beam with pride. He looked back at his parents who were standing by the doorway. He was still smiling proudly when he said, "He said my name!" and looked back at the baby._

_The two grownups blinked twice and rushed to Lucifer's side to see their little boy. "Uci!" he exclaimed once more as he pointed his little finger at his older brother. "Uci, er!" he said as he waggled the toy bear his brother gave him gleefully._

_Both Michelle and Peter smiled widely at that. He placed a hand on his oldest's shoulder, making the boy look up at him; smile still intact. "Your name's his first word." Peter said fondly to his son. Lucifer simply beamed even more before he looked back at Jimmy._

_"I know." He replied proudly as he continued to play with the little boy._

_"Why did he say Luci's name first?" Little Gabriel, in his small little boy voice said with a small pout and a cross of his little arms across small chest. They all laughed at that, save for Gabriel, because he sounded jealous._

_"Are you jealous because Jimmy said Luci's name first, huh Gabe?" his mother teased. Gabriel simply pouted even further at his mother's teasing and scowled. It was so adorable that everyone had to admire the little boy._

_"Abe!" they all heard another squeal from Jimmy, sounding like Gabriel's nickname. They were a little surprised that the baby boy could say his two brother's name now; learning Gabriel's quickly after Lucifer's._

_Gabriel beamed at that and said, "Say that again Jimmy!" excitedly._

_Jimmy obliged, without fully understanding the words said to him and said, "Abe!" once more as he shook his hands in the air, the teddy bear now forgotten as the family's attention was given to him. They were all smiling fondly at the little boy as their eyes beamed with pride. He was quite young to utter his first words. They figured this little miracle could be a speaker or a writer someday._

_A month or a little more so after his first three words (including 'er', which they assumed was 'bear'), Jimmy learned to say the words 'mama' and 'dada'._

_One day after school, Gabriel's fever was too high that they were afraid his little body wouldn't be able to take the height of his temperature. Their father was on a business trip and wouldn't be back until at least nine. Lucifer was told by his mother to look after little Jimmy._

_"Luci, remember to lock all doors and windows. Don't let anyone in. Your dad knows I won't be here so he'll try to get home faster. If you need anything, you can call on Mrs. Wilfred. She'll be happy to help. Take care of Jimmy, alright honey?" Michelle told his oldest son as she put Gabriel in the backseat and made sure the seatbelt was strapped properly. The little boy was breathing heavily and was sweating like crazy. "I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'm guessing we'll have to stay in the hospital for the night." After she was sure Gabriel was safe, she turned back to look at Lucifer. "You know what to do, right honey?" she asked him softly as she cupped his cheek with one hand._

_"Of course! Protect Jimmy at all costs!" he exclaimed, as if he was offended that their mother had to ask him._

_Michelle smiled at his boy and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and went straight to the driver's seat. As she started the ignition, she rolled down the car's window to say, "Be careful hon." and blew a kiss at her son's direction. Lucifer smiled and waved as the car went into drive._

_Lucifer got back inside their house when their mother's car disappeared from his view. He locked the door before he quickly ran upstairs to Jimmy's nursery. He had all afternoon to play with his baby brother._

_He and Jimmy have been playing for almost two hours now and it's almost seven PM. He knew it was time for little Jimmy's dinner and his own. He carried the baby with him downstairs and sat him on his high chair._

_He started to heat up some pizza on the microwave and Jimmy's bottle. He boiled some water and took the baby formula from the cabinet. When the water has boiled, he poured the water into Jimmy's bottle and mixed in the milk. He submerged the bottle halfway in cold water so that it'll cool faster and the baby could drink his milk. He got a plate, a glass of cold water and a placemat and sat it on the table as he waited for the milk to cool. A few moments later, he checked the milk and figured it wasn't so hot anymore and was just warm enough for his baby brother._

_After he was done eating, he put his plate and glass in the sink and waited for Jimmy to finish his bottle. All of a sudden, he remembered he had some homework to be done. He quickly ran upstairs to his room and rummaged through his bag to get the stuff he needed._

_When he came back to the kitchen, Jimmy was nowhere in sight. He dropped his things and quickly ran to where he left his brother. "Jimmy?" he called quietly. "Jimmy!" he shouted now as he ran outside the kitchen and searched around the house. When he reached the living room, he realized he forgot to lock the backdoor. He quickly ran back and saw that the door was open. "Jimmy!" he shouted once more, hoping the little boy would hear him. "Jimmy!" he ran around their house to find any sign of the little boy but the infant was nowhere in sight. "Jimmy!" he shouted once again, he's now on the verge of crying. Then he remembered that he has to be strong. He quickly ran back into the house and called his dad._

_After two rings, their dad picked up. "_Hey sport, I'm almost home._" Peter said, the relief was evident in his tone. Lucifer was crying now and his father heard him sniff which made him worry. "_Luci, what's wrong?_" he asked. Lucifer sniffed once more and suddenly started to hiccup._

_"Dad." He choked out. "I can't find Jimmy." He cried, his tears rushing quickly on his face. He was crying hard and his dad didn't know what to do._

_"_Did you try to find him? How long have you been looking for him?_" His dad asked and tried to hide his panic._

_"Yeah. About ten minutes now. I don't know what to do." Lucifer replied with short gasps, occasional sobs and hiccups._

_"_Okay, is there any forced entry in the house?_" he asked once more as calmly as possible. He just wanted to go home to his boys._

_"The backdoor was open." He can hear his father exhale shakily on the other end as he sobbed._

_"_Okay, Lucifer, listen to me carefully. Someone might have gotten into our house and we don't know if he's still there. I want you to go to Mrs. Wilfred's house as quickly as possible and call 911. I'm only two blocks away from our house, okay?_"_

_"What about Jimmy?" He choked out._

_"_We'll find him. Now, go._" His father said sternly and they both hung up. He followed his father's instructions and ran to Mrs. Wilfred's house. He was ushered quickly inside when she saw his tear streaked face. He called 911 as ordered and he said the situation. A few moments later, his dad arrived with his car and the police followed a few minutes after._

_Lucifer told them what happened. The police have assumed that it was the man they have been trying to catch for a while now. He kidnaps toddlers and infants, asks for a huge ransom but was never caught. They told the father and son that the kidnapper watches the family first before he strikes when it was least expected. They also told them that the man might call the next day._

_True enough, they got the call around five o'clock in the morning. They've told Michelle and she almost fainted. Michelle blamed herself for leaving their boys alone in the house. Peter blamed himself for not coming home faster. But the one who took most of the blame for himself was Lucifer, for not being able to watch his baby brother._

_The man asked for a hundred thousand dollar ransom. Their meeting was in two days at Westridge Shopping Center. It was public enough that the police wouldn't be able to take much action and he could use as many people as he pleased. Both Peter and Michelle were worried that something might go wrong._

_They day finally came, when they will see their youngest once again. The kidnapper said he'd call and instruct them of what they had to do. The only condition the kidnapper made was that it has to be Lucifer to bring the money. He has been afraid, but he knew he had to be brave for his brother. He was already at the mall and the police were all around him while his parents and Gabriel watched him from a short distance. The money was prepared and in the suitcase already._

_Almost an hour has passed after the meeting time that was set and there was still no call. Another hour has passed and there was still no call. Lucifer was losing hope and was almost ready to cry but he stopped himself. Two more hours have passed and there's still nothing. The police dismissed the operation because obviously, no one was going to call anymore. But Lucifer, because of his love for his brother, insisted that they wait at least for another hour or two._

_Three more hours have passed and there was still nothing. He finally fell down to the ground and started crying. "Jimmy!" he called for his brother one last time before his parents and Gabriel quickly ran towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace._

_Months passed and the kidnapper didn't contact them. Months quickly turned to years but Lucifer didn't forget the baby brother he lost. Almost four years later, Michelle was pregnant with a baby girl. They named her after the prophet Daniel like Jimmy was named after the prophet James. And ever since Daniel was born, he swore to god that he'd never let anything happen to her._

**End of flashback…**

"Then you were born and we named you after the prophet, Daniel." Lucifer said as he finished his story.

"Just like Jimmy was named after the prophet James and you and Gabe named after the archangels Lucifer and Gabriel because mom's name was from the archangel Michael and dad was named after the prophet Peter." Daniel continued, as if she has memorized the story for a long time now. Lucifer had to smile at that, because, even if she has heard the story for almost a thousand times now and has memorized it already, she was still eager to hear something about his other brother. "I wish I was able him." She said distractedly as she looked outside.

Lucifer sighed and took a short glance at his sister before he replied, "I wish you've met him as well."

* * *

_**P.S.**_

_**I've got another fic. ;) 's called The More You hate, the More you love. It's a destiel too, so. *waggles eyebrows. winks at you.***_

_**Oh, and if you're wondering why they became a 'family of angels' when three were named after prophets, it's because prophets are basically angels in a way. Not like the angels in heaven but angels here on earth that spread God's words. So, yeah. Just to be clear. :)**_


	3. St Francis High

**_AN: Here's the next chapter my beloved. I am so sorry because it took me a while to update this. I was a little stuck because I realized that if I follow my draft, the chapters will be short. Anyway..._  
**

**Snow Angel5466-that is for me to write and for you to find out. ;) I still don't know on which chapter I'll be writing that but I have some images in my head. Since I won't be following my draft, I'll make it up as I go, so you guys have to be patient. :)**

**darkphoenix2345-sorry that the first chapter was misleading. Haha. I wrote the second chapter especially for that. Don't worry because I'm not much of a fan of incest. You can relax. :)**

**_And to all of you guys, thank you so much for your reviews! It boosts my ego up so continue to write some reviews. Haha. Also, to the new comers who just added this to Story Alert. And if you noticed I only responded to two reviews, it's to cut my AN short. I think there was a need. Haha. All that aside, again, thank you so much for the reviews and enjoy this chapter._  
**

**_Don't forget to review guys! The box is right there at the end of the chapter. _XD**

**_Love y'all! *blows a kiss to you guys*_**

* * *

**A Messed Up Life**

_**St. Francis High...**_

"Bye Sam!" Castiel exclaimed as he got out of his older brother's car.

"Enjoy school, sport." Sam replied as his little brother got out. Castiel beamed at that and ran to the high school building. He still has some time to meet up with his friends in the school cafeteria. Said friends consisted of Balthazar, Raphael, Jo, Ash, Chuck, Becky and Anna. Balthazar and Raphael were his _bestest_ friends. Jo was like a sister to him and to his brothers. Ash, Chuck and Becky—Chuck's girlfriend—were friends he met during high school. Anna was his childhood friend and now his girlfriend since sophomore year. He may be one of the most popular and well respected people in school but he never left his friends.

Speaking of his friends, they were at their usual table. It was somewhere near a corner because their group doesn't really like much attention. When he saw the red hair of his girlfriend, he beamed widely and quickly ran to them. Ash was the first one to see him. Ash waved at him which he gladly returned. The rest of their group turned their attention to where Ash was focusing his attention. They all smiled widely and waved when they saw Castiel going towards their table.

As Castiel got closer, he can see a note of sadness in Anna's eyes even though she was smiling. Castiel frowned lightly and tilted his head a little to the left upon noticing it but shrugged it off for the mean time. He'll talk to her about it later.

"Cassie!" Balthazar exclaimed as he stood up to give his best friend a manly hug. Castiel snorted at that but returned the hug nonetheless. When Balthazar moved away, Raphael grabbed his right hand and pulled him against him, their shoulders bumping each other as they patted the other's back; a normal welcome that boys do. When Raphael pulled away, he sat down on the empty sit beside his girlfriend. It was always empty, as if that seat has always been reserved for him.

The remaining time for their lunch was filled with laughter and some teasing. Ten minutes before lunch ended, they all start to head off to their classes to avoid the large crowd. Castiel saw his chance and pulled Anna to one side for a moment. She looked at him as if she expected that to happen. "What's wrong?" he asked her in a hushed tone.

Anna shifted her gaze for a while—a nervous habit of hers—before her eyes returned to him and said in the same hushed tone, "This isn't the time and place. I'll tell you when the class ends, okay?" She leaned up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. There was something off with the kiss that he didn't really want to ponder on.

Their class went by in a blur. Castiel disregarded the weird feeling from earlier to focus on his classes. As the last bell rang, he quickly put his stuff in his backpack, slung it over his shoulders and quickly got out to meet Anna by her locker. He smiled when he saw the red head putting a few books in her locker and getting a few in exchange. Castiel wrapped his arms around Anna's waist and inhaled her scent; the latter didn't even flinch and simply smiled as she continued her task. When she was done, she pulled away a little from her boyfriend so that she could sling her backpack on her shoulders, and then turned around to face him. Castiel's hands were still resting on her waist as she turned. He leaned down and kissed her chastely. "How was your day?" he murmured against her lips. They didn't have any classes together on Mondays and Fridays.

Anna smiled softly and said, "It was fine. Yours?"

"It just got a lot better." He whispered with a smile, making Anna smile as well, as he leaned down for one more kiss before Balthazar came and cleared his throat. The couple pulled away reluctantly with small smiles on their faces.

"You know, we could do well without all your PDA." he teased with a playful sarcasm in his tone while his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're just jealous." Castiel teased as he kept one arm around Anna's waist.

Balthazar waved a hand dismissively and said, "Nah. I have Rachel."

"Ah. So it's a girl this time." Anna was the one to tease him this time around. Castiel snorted and pulled Anna closer to him. Then she continued, "Didn't you and that… guy—Joseph?—just broke up some time this summer?"

"Ah, yes. He was fun in bed but I don't really think we'll actually work." He said nonchalantly, making both Anna and Castiel make a face.

"I hope Rachel gets you settled." Castiel said with a smile, making Balthazar punch him playfully on the abdomen. He laughed openly and both his best friend and his girlfriend laughed along. Raphael, Jo and Ash came next; the three of them being in the same class. Chuck and Becky came afterwards. They don't live in the same neighborhood but they hang out in each other's house after school for at least an hour—or a little more so. Whoever's house they would stay rotates. This time, they were going to hang out at the Winchester household. Both Mary and John knew the gang's routine and were aware that it was Castiel's turn to be the host.

All the time they walked, Castiel can feel that Anna's quite nervous but didn't say anything, knowing she'd tell him whatever it is that was wrong. They simply kept on walking until they reached the Winchester household.

Mary has already prepared some snacks for their group. Dean was already home and was writing a song with Sam and Jess in the living room—Jess and Sam were making the lyrics and the tune while Dean played the guitar to blend with the tune they made. John was still at the shop and will be home within an hour or a little more so.

When they got inside, he gave Sam a manly hug but simply stuck his tongue out at Dean. He kissed Jess' cheek before he went to the kitchen to give Mary a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek as well. When he got back in the living room, his friends were finally settled in the living room and were now listening to Sam and Dean play. He crossed his arms across his chest, leaned on the wall and smiled fondly as he watched his brothers from a distance. They really are the best brothers in the _world_ and he couldn't ask for anyone else. Even though Dean can be a jerk most of the time, he knew the older boy loved him.

Dean turned his head and saw his little brother staring at them with a soft smile. Their gazes met and Dean gave him a warm smile then looked back at the crowd that gathered with them. Castiel felt his chest beat a little faster and his face warm up a little, his brain processing that he was blushing but he doesn't know why. He rubbed the back of his neck in slight discomfort then sat down beside his older brother—namely Dean—because that was the only free space.

In an instance, he recognized the song to be Hey Jude, the song Mary used to sing to them before they go to bed. He remembered her kissing their foreheads and say that angels are watching over them.

As the song progressed, he started to sing along, making both his brothers look at him with grins on their faces. He smiled at them as they sang. Even when the song was done, the brothers were still smiling. The group applauded the brothers and the three of them bowed their heads.

Dean put the guitar aside as Chuck turned on the TV. They were all so close already that one another's home felt like their own. They watched TV for a while and ate some food. When they were done watching, John arrived and the group started doing their homework until supper came. As they ate, they all talked about a lot of stuff—school, the kids' plans for college, John's work and more. Castiel can still sense that Anna was a little nervous about something but didn't comment on it.

After supper, they helped Mary clean up a little. While his friends were helping his mother, he pulled Anna towards the front door to get out of the house. The latter sighed softly, knowing what was coming.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Castiel asked once they were out of earshot, concern evident in his eyes and tone.

Anna bit her lower lip then leaned up to kiss Castiel softly, making him flutter his eyes close and respond. When they pulled apart, his eyes slowly fluttered open. What he saw surprised and confused him. Anna's eyes were filled with tears and he doesn't know why. Anna's next words surprised him even more. "We have to break up." She said in a quiet voice.

"What?" he choked out. His mind wondered why she would want to break up when they were doing so well. "What did I do? How can I fix it?" he asked desperately as she held her face with both hands. Anna held his wrists and kept on crying, her chest was heaving now. "Anna, please. Don't… don't do this." He said. His own eyes were now filling with tears.

"Cas, dad is being transferred to Canada. We have to go with him." She sobbed and held his wrists tighter.

"You're leaving?" she nodded at that. "We can survive a long distance relationship. I'm willing to wait. Just… please…" he trailed off and pulled her to an embrace. His tears were falling freely now as he held her tight. Anna held him just as tight as they both cried.

"We have to, Cas. I prefer breaking up now and have the chance to remain friends than realize someday that we can't go on and break up while we're far from each other. Cas, god. It's another country, not just another state." She said and held him tighter.

They just held on to each other and didn't say a word. Unbeknownst to them, Dean was watching them silently and heard every word. It wasn't intentional, but he couldn't help himself.

After a few moments of silence, Castiel pulled away reluctantly to see Anna's face, and asked, "When are you leaving?"

"This Wednesday." Castiel nodded in understanding and kissed her forehead. Before he pulled away, they heard a car stopping by their house and looked to see that it was Anna's dad, Mark, staring at them with sad eyes, as if he knew what they were talking about.

Anna bit her lower lip as she and Castiel looked back at each other. She leaned up and gave him one last kiss and murmured against his lips, "Let's keep our friendship, alright?" Castiel simply nodded and let her go. Anna swiftly went inside the house to get her backpack but didn't notice Dean. She went out just as quickly and ran to their car. Fresh new tears started to fall from Castiel's eyes as he watched them drive away.

When their car was finally out of sight, he heard the door open and was slightly surprised to see Dean. The older boy quickly walked towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Right then and there; he broke.


	4. Brothers reup

**_THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD GUYS. SOMEONE INFORMED ME THAT THIS WASN'T ON AND I CHECKED IT UP. IT REALLY WASN'T WHICH CONFUSED ME. A LOT. BECAUSE IT WAS SAVED AND STUFF LIKE THAT. SO, THANKS SO MUCH darkphoenix2345 FOR INFORMING ME. :D I DON'T KNOW WHY I CAPITALIZED EACH LETTER OF THIS PART._**

* * *

**_AN: Yeah, sorry for the late update. I had a draft but I decided to disregard it. My plans have changed and I'm going to plan as I go. I'm not sure how it'll end yet and stuff like that, but I do have a plot in mind and some scenes playing through my head. I gave this a once-over, so forgive the grammatical errors and misspelled words._**

**_Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! ChevyImpalla1967, you just gave me an idea that I'll have to ponder on. Haha. So, don't forget to review guys! I need some ego boosters to move on with this story. Hihi. :3 Ooh, and enjoy this short chapter. :D_  
**

**_And before I forget (like I always do), I don't own the wonderful show, Supernatural nor the characters and the actors. This plot (story), however, is mine. And there's nothing Eric Kripke can do about it. :P Yeah, don't know why I said that. ENJOY!_**

**_Love y'all!_ *blows a kiss to you guys.***

* * *

**A Messed Up Life**

_**Brothers...**_

Castiel simply cried there, by their front porch in his brother's arms. Dean held him tight, reassuring him that he was not alone, that he will always be there for him when needed. Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's waist tightly, getting the strength he needed to stay in an upright position. He felt so weak, so vulnerable, like never before. He felt like a child, seeking comfort from his older sibling. And that was exactly Dean was giving him; comfort. His hands were shaking as they held onto Dean's shirt but his older brother didn't mention it. The older boy simply shushed him, whispered words of assurance, rubbed his spine soothingly and combed his fingers through his dark mess of hair.

The front of Dean's shirt, where Castiel's face was hidden, was soaked by now. But he didn't care. All he cared about was to get his brother calmed down and comfort him as best as he could. He may tease and annoy Castiel every now and then but he loved his brother. He _loves_ his baby brother.

Castiel has always been Dean and Sam's world. When Sam went to college, the one thing he told Dean was, 'take care of Cas.' Dean was only eleven—Castiel was nine—and was still in middle school but he knew the hidden meaning behind those words; he knew that what Sam wanted to say was, 'I trust you with our baby brother. Don't fail me.' And he did. He took care of Castiel and made sure he was always doing well in school, with his friends and with everything else. He has always kept the youngest Winchester in line that their parents hardly intervened and simply watched their boys grow. Castiel was (is) Dean's pride and joy. And to see him break down right at that moment was a hard punch in the gut. He never thought he'd ever see Castiel so broken.

"Everything's gonna be okay Cas. Don't cry. I'm right here." He continued to whisper as he rubbed Castiel's back soothingly while his other hand gently massaged the younger man's scalp. Castiel, if it was possible, held onto Dean even tighter, telling him that he was grateful to have a brother like him; telling him how thankful he was to be held without the use of words. They always converse that way; simple touches and subtle stares that some people were led to believe that they were lovers, not brothers. They just click and connect most of the time that some people think there's something going on between the brothers if they didn't know that Castiel has a girlfriend and that Dean was a natural player.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, Sam was watching the scene unfold by the window. After he saw Anna come rushing in the house to get her things and ran out just as quickly, they all knew something was wrong. The rest of their friends would have followed if he didn't assure them that he'll check it out himself. The moment he saw Dean rush towards Castiel, he knew in an instant what happened. He may not know the reason but he know the signs of a painful break up. He was glad Dean was instantly holding Castiel in his arms, still keeping his promise of taking care of the youngest Winchester. It was hard for him not to go and comfort Castiel but he restrained himself. He gave Dean that job almost nine years ago, when he went to college. At that moment, he didn't feel that he has the right to comfort him. He knew Dean could handle it.

Sam went back to the living room where Castiel's friends were waiting for him to tell them what happened. They all looked up with worried eyes when he came in. Sam simply gave them a small sad smile then said, "Dean will handle it." In that moment, they knew they could relax, even a little. Dean has always been Castiel's best friend; even Balthazar and Raphael knew they couldn't match up to the closeness of the two boys. They've always been inseparable; where one goes, the other follows. Even when Dean was still in high school, if Castiel wasn't following him, it was him following his baby brother. It was as if there was an invisible string attached from one Winchester to the other. The same thing used to happen with Sam before the oldest Winchester went to college. Castiel has always looked up to Sam (both literally and metaphorically) that wherever Sam is, he and Dean are there as well. But Dean and Castiel has always been extremely close. Castiel tells Dean everything and Dean, in turn, does the same.

The group decided to leave and let Dean handle it. There really wasn't much they could do at the moment. They went out through the side doors so that the brothers will not be disturbed. They bid the Winchesters and Jess good night then went on their way. They hoped Castiel would be fine.

The brothers were now sitting on their front porch. Castiel's cries have turned into soft sobs as his older brother did his best to soothe him. It has always felt this good whenever he was with Dean. Dean always knew what to say without really saying anything. He knew his older brother has always been a 'no chick flick moments' kind of guy but he always goes out of his league; for Castiel. Castiel knew that Dean's teasing was his way of showing affection. He knew Dean cared a lot for him and that he was the center of the older boy's world; even Sam's. He has always been his older brothers' world and he knew that, that was why he always did so well in school, to make his brothers proud of him. He knew the only reason didn't go to Stanford—or Harvard or Yale or other prestigious and well-known schools—like Sam did, even though he can easily do so, was because he couldn't leave his baby brother. Castiel was aware that that was the reason Dean decided to study at Kansas University. Castiel was thankful for that. He didn't know if he could handle having another brother away from him.

"Dean?" Castiel finally spoke; voice broken, hoarse and quiet.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed in question and looked down at his baby brother as he continued to rub Castiel scalp and back.

"'M tired." He responded with a soft sigh and tightened his hold on Dean.

"Okay. Let's get you to bed then." He mumbled and rose to his feet, dragging the younger man with him as the latter nodded against his chest. He kept his arms around his baby brother as they went inside. When they passed the living room, Sam, Jess, John and Mary watched the two boys pass. Castiel didn't notice their concerned looks but Dean did. When he looked at their general direction, his eyes landed on Sam. He understood the silent question and gave their oldest brother a thumbs up, that yes, he can handle it and Castiel will be fine.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Dean spoke once more in a soft voice. "Do you want to stay in my room instead?" Castiel nodded his confirmation and they walked to end of the hall where Dean's room was situated. He let the younger man in and closed the door behind them. He led Castiel to his bed and sat him down there. Castiel simply complied as his brother maneuvered him down. The older boy moved to his drawer and took an undershirt. When he got back to his bed, he put the undershirt aside then pulled off Castiel's shirt and folded it then placed it on the bed. He put the undershirt on his baby brother then crouched down to remove the younger man's jeans. He folded that as well and then took Castiel's articles of clothing on his desk. Castiel was only in his boxer shorts and Dean's undershirt that was still a little big on him. He looked so small and so much like the little boy he used to take care. It hurt a lot to see his brother that depressed. Anna was Castiel's first serious girlfriend. He wasn't very sure yet, but he thought Anna was also Castiel's first love. He knew there were times Castiel dreamed of marrying her one day, have a kid or two and grow old together; he told him himself. He wished he could get mad at Anna but he knew it wasn't the girl's fault. He knew the girl cared for his brother and most probably loved him as well. She just had no choice.

Dean sighed softly and removed his own clothes. He went back to his drawer and put on an undershirt as well. He went back to his bed and climbed on it, just behind Castiel and pulled the younger man to his chest and simply held him for a short while. He sighed once more then pulled back, pulling Castiel with him, so that they could lie in bed together. He maneuvered the pliant boy towards his own body; Castiel's head rested on his chest and his arms around his waist. He put his arms around Castiel's waist as well and pulled him even closer, squeezing him tight to reassure him. He started rubbing the younger boy's spine to soothe him while his other hand rubbed his arm. The younger boy sighed softly and snuggled close to his brother. He was simply thankful Dean was there for him.

"Dean?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" Dean replied just as softly and just kept on with his ministrations. He can tell that the younger boy was starting to relax.

"Do you think I'll be okay?" He asked in a hesitant whisper without looking at his brother.

Dean paused at rubbing Castiel's arm and spine and looked down at his brother. He tilted Castiel's face up to make the younger man look at him. He looked at him straight in his eyes and said in a soft and quiet but stern voice, "Yes. You will be. You've always been a strong kid and you know it." The younger boy casted his gaze down, making Dean say, "Cas, look at me." He did what he was asked and stared back. When he knew he got Castiel's attention once more, he continued, "You know it. Also, don't forget that I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I'll willingly follow you and take care of you even if and it leads me to hell, you understand me?" Dean's gaze was intense as he said those words. Castiel simply nodded slowly and relaxed even more; being in his brother's arms gave him great comfort. "I'm not the only one who'll be here for you, Cas. You have Sam, Jess, Mom and Dad, your friends; heck, even Bobby and Ellen will be here for you. So don't you dare think you won't be okay, alright?" Castiel gave him another nod and finally moved his head to settle on Dean's chest. He was almost completely lying on the older boy but the latter didn't even mind.

As the night grew deeper, the two boys slept peacefully.


	5. The Overprotective Baby Brother

**_AN: So, so, so sorry for the extremely late update. But you have to understand, I was suffering from severe writer's block and was kind of busy. Yeah, lame excuse. Anyway, here it goes guys! _:D**

**_Oh, also, thanks so much for the reviews! They're amazing ego boosters and I really need more! Haha._  
**

**_Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! :)_**

**_Love y'all!_ *blows a kiss to you guys***

* * *

**A Messed Up Life**

_**The Overprotective Baby Brother...**_

The week after Castiel and Anna's break up was difficult for the two of them. They didn't speak for the first few days until Anna called. After that, the conversation actually went smoothly. The pain may be there, but the acceptance was also present. It may take a while for the two of them to be able to find someone else, but at least they were being civil.

In that week, Dean has been crossing the line of his no-chick-flick-moments rule and has been making Castiel open up to him. It was actually very comforting and Castiel was glad for it. Even though Dean doesn't look like it, he was an amazing listener and gives good advice. Dean was even making Castiel sleep in his room so that they can talk before they both fall asleep.

Another week has passed after that and Castiel was still sleeping in Dean's room and Sam and Jess have gone back to Stanford because both of them only had a two-week leave. Sam called everyday to make sure Castiel was doing okay after the break up. Sam has always been overly protective of Castiel because he was the youngest. He would drop everything once Castiel's in trouble. He would be willing to die over and over just to make sure his baby brother would be safe. But Dean was a different matter entirely, and Sam knew that, giving him enough assurance to leave his baby brother. He knew Dean would be willing to go to hell and back if it will keep Castiel safe. He knew what Dean would be capable of.

Two more days have passed and the youngest Winchester was doing better. He was talking animatedly once more, which is a very good sign. One night, he and Dean were lying awake on Dean's bed, waiting for sleep to take over. Dean was lying on his back while Castiel was lying on his side. Dean was on the verge of finally falling asleep when Castiel spoke.

"When are we going to meet your new boyfriend?" the younger man asked quietly. Dean opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows when he looked at his brother in confusion. Dean realized he was gay when he was thirteen, when a guy named Charles—which was his best friend at the time—kissed him out of the blue. That boy has been his first kiss and he instantly had a crush on the guy. They were together for about two months—in secret, because neither could handle the disapproval of their parents if they ever find out—until Charles had to move because of his dad's job. When he turned fifteen, he had his second boyfriend—and fifth relationship—with a guy named Anthony. Anthony was older than him by two years and was openly gay. Dean lost his virginity to him, because even though he went out with women to hide his sexuality from his parents, he didn't like the thought of sleeping with a woman. Anthony, quite surprisingly, was also Dean's first love. He was also the reason that Dean was able to tell his parents—because he knew Castiel and Sam knew—about his preferences. To say that he was shocked at his parents' reaction was an understatement.

He was sitting in front of his parents, his hands played with the hem of his shirt, making John and Mary worry as well. Dean has always been confident and whenever he fidgets like that, something big is troubling him. He stared intently at the floor and finally blurted it out. "I'm gay."

John and Mary simply exchanged glances that time then looked back at their second son. John raised an eyebrow and said, "And?"

Dean's head snapped up and said, "That's it. I'm gay."

Both John and Mary released a sigh of relief. "Dean, we don't care if you're gay or whatsoever. Your mom and I were worried you got a girl pregnant." John chuckled softly.

"Y-you're okay that I'm not straight?" Dean asked nervously.

John simply smiled at him and said, "Yes. Just have safe sex." he winked and stood up to go to the garage, patting Dean's shoulder as he passed by him.

"We love you no matter what Dean. And besides, we saw you kissing that Charles boy when you were thirteen." Mary said with a wink, making Dean blush furiously, and stood up to go to the kitchen.

He's still very thankful for having a very accepting family; even though all of them tease him a lot whenever he brings a boy home to meet them.

Dean and Anthony broke up when the older boy graduated high school and had to go to California to study in Stanford. They remained friends and kept in touch after that. Anthony has had two boyfriends—including his current one—after he and Dean broke up because he was always the serious type when it came to relationships. Dean, on the other hand has had three—including the current one—and a few flings and one night stands.

Speaking of current boyfriends, Dean's kind of terrified to introduce him to his family—especially to Castiel. It's not because he's ashamed of his family or vice-versa but because Castiel can be scarily scary whenever he takes a boy home. If he and Sam were protective over Castiel, Castiel has always been as overly protective as them. He can still remember how his last boyfriend looked after meeting the youngest Winchester and suddenly shivered. It was a good thing he didn't really like that guy too much. But this one, he kind of actually liked him because they were so much alike. He didn't want this guy to run for the hills the moment Castiel gives him the 'Stare of Doom', the 'Glare of Death' and the 'Bad Cop Voice' because this guy could actually be a near second or almost level with his feelings for Anthony back then in some way. They've been official for almost two weeks which is still a short amount of time for him to be able to stand 'Scary Cas' and Dean wasn't willing to risk.

"Cas, we've been together for two weeks. Give it a little more time. I don't want him to run for the hills when you transform into 'Overly-protective-scary-baby-brother-Cassie' on him yet." Dean finally said, making his baby brother frown and pout a little and how the hell could that be not adorable? Damn his baby brother and his adorable face.

"If he really likes you, he wouldn't be scared of me. And I'm not scary, jerk!" Castiel retorted and stuck his tongue out like a five year old. Dean snorted and rolled onto his side as well so that he could look at the younger man. He smiled softly at his baby brother then ruffled his already messed up hair affectionately. Castiel grunted and batted Dean's hand away. He was giving his older brother the annoyed-kicked-puppy look that Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Go to sleep, Cas. I'll ask him if he's available this Friday." He said then turned on his back once more. He was surprised when Castiel scooted closer to him to lie halfway on his chest and wrap an arm around him. Dean instinctively wrapped an arm around Castiel but was still confused. The younger man has stopped doing that since he was eight—except when he needed comfort—because he learned that it made people think of something else when he was being too affectionate towards his brothers. Dean didn't say anything but simply ran his hand up and down the younger man's spine, making him sigh in contentment and lulling him to sleep.

**0===0**

When Friday came around, Dean came home at around six o'clock. A short guy with honey colored hair entered the house with Dean. He has amber eyes and his hair was quite long, almost like Sam's but slightly shorter and was swept over, giving him an almost professional look. When they entered the kitchen, where Castiel and Mary were making dinner, the youngest Winchester raised an eyebrow at the stranger.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel, Dean's boyfriend." The short guy—Gabriel, Castiel's mind corrected—said in a cheerful voice and a small wave. Castiel studied the man intently, making Dean cringe and hope that Gabriel won't get intimidated by the younger man. To both Castiel and Dean's surprise, Gabriel didn't even seem to have noticed the way the younger man studied him closely. Stare of Doom; passed! Dean noted mentally and sighed softly with slight relief. Only the 'Glare of Death' and the 'Bad Cop Voice' were left.

As the night progressed, Gabriel has already passed the 'Glare of Death' and Dean was just waiting for the 'Bad Cop Voice' from Castiel and hoped that it wouldn't come. John and Mary were quite amused at how protective Castiel can be with his older brothers.

"What are your plans with my brother?" Castiel asked Gabriel as they ate, making Dean grunt. Well, there it goes, the beginning of the interrogation with Castiel's 'Bad Cop Voice'. There goes Dean's hope.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, sounding truly confused.

"Are you going to marry him someday or are simply using him for sex?" And that was when Dean choked as he drank his water, Castiel and Gabriel simply staring at each other while John and Mary tried to hide a smile. He couldn't believe Castiel would quickly lay that card down.

After a few moments of silence, Gabriel finally responded. "We'll just see where this relationship takes us and I'm sure I'm not using your brother for sex. I like him, a lot; despite the fact that I'm two years older and could've gone out with boys my age."

Castiel hummed softly as he nodded. "I hope you bottom because I don't want my brother being the catcher in a relationship." Castiel said seriously, making Mary and John openly laugh. Dean grunted and let his forehead hit the table.

"Can anybody please tell him to shut up?!" Dean growled and pounded his head on the table. He knew it was a mistake to let Gabriel meet his baby brother.

Gabriel simply let his jaw drop. He blinked a few times, taking in what the younger man has told him. It wasn't really easy to keep Gabriel's mouth shut because he has always been known as the trickster; always planning mischievous things and saying jokes and jaw-dropping remarks. When he has finally composed himself, he nodded dumbly and said in a weaker voice than before, "I… I'll keep that in mind."

Castiel nodded once then said, "Good. I don't want to see Dean walking limply around." That caused another fit of laughter from Mary and John and a growl of 'Cas!' from Dean. Gabriel simply smiled and decided that he liked Castiel.


	6. New Friends

**_I'm so sorry guys for a very late update. As I've said before, I'm making this up as I go and I was having a hard time filling up the spaces to reach the ending in my head. Also, I haven't edited this yet so there would be a number of grammatical errors here, so I'm sorry about that. I'll replace this chapter in time with the corrected version. Hehe._ *sheepish smile***

**_Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! :) I hope you'll like this one. :D_**

* * *

**A Messed Up Life**

_**New Friends...**_

"Gabe, I'm so sorry about my baby brother." Dean said as he walked Gabriel out to the said man's car.

"Its fine, kiddo," Gabriel started with a smile and turned to face Dean when they got to his car. Even though they were together, Gabriel calls Dean 'kiddo' because of their two-year age gap. "I can tell he's simply protecting his big brother." He leaned back on his car with a smile and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know. But he can go a little…" Dean started and waved his hands, trying articulate the right words and finally settled with, "overboard."

"Overbroad's an understatement, don't you think?" Gabriel said with a smirk. Dean groaned with a grimace, making Gabriel chuckle softly. "But seriously, it's cool. Your brother's just looking out for you because I'm older and another guy."

Dean sighed softly and smiled with fondness and said, "I know." They were silent for a few moments until Dean remembered something, "Are we still going to your house tomorrow at lunch?"

"Yeah. Lucifer's excited to meet you." Gabriel said with a soft smile.

"Alright. Damn I'm nervous!" Dean said with a nervous chuckle.

"Relax. Lucifer doesn't bite but you do have to worry about Danny." Gabriel replied with a smirk. "She'll do the same thing as your brother did."

"Thanks. That was comforting." Dean said with an eye roll which made the older man laugh. Gabriel leaned up to give the younger man a chaste kiss. When they pulled away from the kiss, Dean moved back to let Gabriel open his car door and get inside. When Gabriel got inside and has started the car, he gave Dean one last smile and wave before he drove out of the driveway to get home. When the car was almost out of sight, Dean quickly walked inside the house with a loud growl of Castiel, which was enough warning for the youngest Winchester.

Castiel yelped when he heard his brother's growl and started to run away from him. He tried to run up the stairs to hide in his bedroom but it was unfortunate that Dean was closer to the staircase that he was caught by the waist and they both tumbled down to the floor. They wrestled for a while, laughing and growling every now and then. And, as usual, Castiel ended up on top, laughing still, mischief in his blue depths.

"I'm protecting you, okay?" Castiel said when his laughter has died down.

Dean groaned and wriggled a little to try to get out of his brother's grasp, but it was a fruitless attempt. "You didn't have to exaggerate, you know? Asking Gabe about our sex lives was _way_ out of line, little bro." he said after he stopped struggling.

"You did the same thing to Anna."

"No. That was Sam. I asked her how many kids she wanted when you get married. Sam asked about you guys having sex and using protection." Dean retorted quickly and struggled some more.

Castiel blinked and said, "It was?"

"Yes. Now will you please get off of me? You're heavy." Dean grumbled the last sentence and shifted his gaze away from Castiel's. The younger man huffed and stood up then offered a hand to his brother which was gratefully accepted.

"Are you guys done goofing off?" John asked as he poked his head out to look at his two sons. The two younger Winchesters simply rolled their eyes at their father. "Good. Now wash the dishes."

"Dad." They both whined and pouted at their father, hoping he'd let them slip.

"No. Your mother's tired and she cooked the whole meal. The two of you agreed to wash the dishes every night and during the weekends." John replied with finality and went back to wherever he came from as the two boys obeyed. And, after doing the dishes, the two boys went to bed.

Again, Castiel slept on Dean's bed.

**0===0**

"So…" Dean started as he sat by the dining table in the Novak the household. He was sitting by Gabriel's left who was sitting by Lucifer's left, who was in the middle, while Daniel, the youngest among the siblings, sat by Lucifer's other side. After the greetings, which started awkward, by the way, came the awkward dinner. He didn't really expect it to be _this_ awkward. He thought it would be like the way it was in his own home.

Daniel was still beyond pissed because someone (namely Gabriel, but it was purely an accident) ruined her project last Thursday and she wasn't able to fix it in time and she got scolded by her teacher. Lucifer was tired because he had a lot of papers to grade the night before but was asked out by one of the teachers for a night in a bar which led to a massive hangover. Gabriel was still cheerful, so that was a good thing.

"Come on, Danny, you can't still be mad at me. It was an accident." Gabriel was trying (and failing) to sweet talk his little sister.

Daniel simply glared at him and looked about ready to stab her brother with the fork in her hand; and with the looks of it, she could probably kill him. "I got a D because of you, Gabe." She growled and gripped her utensils tighter as she glared at her brother, at which said brother didn't seem to mind, and made Dean move back a little, suddenly afraid for his life.

"It was _one_ D, Danny! Come on! You can't be mad at me for the rest of your life." Gabriel said, slightly begging now because he has never seen his sister that mad.

"Try me." Daniel snarled and abruptly stood up and stomped out of the living room and up to her room. Lucifer sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples, willing the headache away.

"I apologize for my sister's attitude, Dean. She'll get over it in time. And I'm _sure_ Gabriel with fix everything with her later on." Lucifer said with an apologetic smile; it was small, but still a genuine one. Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother's obviously demanding tone.

"It's cool. My baby brother had the same tantrum when I accidentally burned one of his projects that landed him a D as well when he was in middle school." Dean replied with a small smile as he remembered how a furious thirteen year old Castiel was when Dean told him about the project he was supposed to submitted two days later. Neither of them spoke to each other for a long while until Dean caved and bought the younger boy his favorite chocolate chip cookies as an apology.

"How many siblings do you have?" Lucifer asked and leaned closer to the table, doing his best to ignore the headache.

"Uh, I have two. One older brother named Sam who'll be turning twenty-eight in a few months and a younger one named Cas, well, Castiel, actually, but we call him Cas, who just turned seventeen." He replied with a smile and some hint of pride at the mention of his baby brother.

Lucifer became thoughtful for a while, trying to wrap his mind up about something. "You're last name's Winchester, right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm not our father so don't use 'sir' on me, I feel old." Lucifer countered with a chuckle in which Dean simply nodded at. "Anyway, did your brother, Sam, go to Stanford, by any chance?" he seemed to remember having a classmate named Sam Winchester. They were quite close during freshman year but grew apart when they reached their junior year because Sam was preparing for law school while he was planning on taking his Master's degree.

"Yeah. He just graduated law school. Why?"

"We were close back in Stanford. We were roommates for our freshman and sophomore year. Then we both had our own girlfriend and moved out of the place. Is he still with Jess?" Lucifer explained, reminiscing the late hours with Sam studying, the coffee breaks and the night outs after their major exams.

"Yeah, they are. Wait, are you, are you Luke?" Dean asked with a smile growing on his face.

"The one and only." Lucifer replied with a smile and spread his arms open, his headache now forgotten.

"Wait, _Luke_?" Gabriel asked with raised eyebrows, finally intervening in the conversation.

"I was called Luke back in college. I didn't let anyone know that my nickname's Luci." Lucifer said with a shrug.

"I never knew that." Gabriel accused with a glare, making both Dean and Lucifer chuckle.

"You never asked." Lucifer smirked and leaned back on his chair. Gabriel simply scoffed and muttered 'whatever' with a roll of his eyes and started eating. Lucifer and Dean started eating as well. When they were done, Lucifer put Daniel's food inside the microwave for when the young girl decided to eat her lunch.

The three men watched some TV for a while until it was almost four and Dean decided that he had to go home because he promised Castiel that he would help him with the song he was writing.

* * *

**Oh, btw, what does OTP and PWP mean? Sorry, I've been shipping Destiel for a year now and I still don't know. :(**


End file.
